NEVERAGAIN
by Retinoblastoma
Summary: Carter Underwood is a geek. Ethan Nakamura is the popular jock at Westover High school. but, what happens if Ethan falls in love with Carter. What happens if her whole life was a joke because of Ethan. will she forgive him. No gods. No monsters. Just pain. (P.S. its my first fanfic so please go easy on me!)
1. Chapter 1

**HI everybody who is reading my fanfic. Remember that this is my first fanfic so please no harsh ****reviews/comments. I'm new so please go easy on me. But, this story is about, guess what, Ethan Nakamura love life and he loves Carter Underwood the total geek. and she just wish that she can trust Ethan's love for her. NO GODS. NO MONSTER. Just pain.**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PJO AND THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT I MADE UP.**

**Carter's POV**

Why does life has to be so complicated? I mean i have been bullied since the first day of kindergarten. And, right now i am in my sophomore year in high school. yep. High school. where their is fun, texting, boys, and having the having the most awesome time in high school. but me, its not fun. i always get bullied in and out of school. and i can't get any boy to like me because they all think that i'm such a geek. i also don't like to texts because it's just not my thing and that don't have any friends. See its really hard to make friends when your parents died in front of my eyes and all the kids at my school think that i killed my own parents which is so crazy because why would i kill my own parents. And that i'm such a bookworm and an ultimate geek. Which isn't fun. It's fun when you get straight A's in all of my report cards and that I am totally going to the best college in the world. but, its not fun when you get picked on everyday, get an unexpected surprise in your , i am in love with the most popular and cutest guy in school, Ethan Nakamura. He was so handsome and i could never focus on my work when i'm thinking about him. I just wish that Ethan would love me and not the those other mean girls who always pick on me. but . there's one problem which is that Ethan's the number one person who bullies me since the first day of kindergarten. i wish that everybody could respect who i am and stop making my life miserable. but, i knew that would never happen because i am plain old...Carter Underwood.

**sorry its short. i was gonna write a lot more but my brother kept poking me and annoying me because he says that its his turn on the computer. so i promise you that i will update soon. please ****review!THX!;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'M back and I'm ready to write! Here is another chapter for all of you awesome fans!**

**chapter 2**

**Ethan's POV**

I woke up when my alarm clock went off. I groaned and roll over to my side and put my pillow over my head. I knew that the alarm clock was going to shut off soon but, my annoying little brother, Jacob, came barging in my room, not bothering to knock. Jacob jump on my bed and climb over me and yelled "Mommy and Daddy said that you need to come down or your going to be late for school!". Jacob yelled in my ear which i literally jump out of my bed and landed on my feet_  
_

"Jacob! you now the polite way is to knock on the door instead barging in my room, jumping on top of me ,and yelling in my ear." I said.

I thought Jacob would be sorry that he yelled in my ear. But, all he did was smile and said "Your welcome" and then he dash out of my room but, stop at the front of the door and stuck is tongue out at me and ran off. I was going to beat Jacob to the end of the earth. But, i didn't have time to beat him up. i had stupid school and that reminds me its the first day of school. I took quick a shower got dress in pair of black jeans and converse and i put on a random T-shirt. I went down stairs to the kitchen where my mother was cooking breakfast and my father was rushing around my little brothers and sisters. I sat on one of the stools and plop my backpack on the ground. My mom got a plate and put some eggs, bacon, and pancakes. all my favorite foods, mostly pancakes. "Thanks." i said when my mono serve the food to me and everybody else at the table. "your welcome, sweetie" my mom replied with a smile. "oh, honey. when your done finishing with your breakfast, can you please take out the garbage."Sure, but if I have to take the garbage out you have to give me fifty bucks plus tax." i said with my signature grin that for some reason at every girl at schools faints when i smile with my signature smile at them. Weird,huh? " this is not a department store this is a house with chores and rules and you are going to take out the garbage with no money in your future." she said to me which sort of scare me and i quickly stuff my breakfast in my mouth and I grab my backpack and my keys, grab the garbage bag and went out the door. I walk straight to the huge black can and dump it inside. I went to my black mustang and i drove off to school.

**sorry is soooooooo short! i had it to because my mom and dad keep on complaining that i spend to much reading and typing on the ****computer. so what i'm a geek. i always have been and i always will. well... please review! i'm counting on you guys! BYE!**


End file.
